<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Science! by DarkLunarLash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046232">For Science!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunarLash/pseuds/DarkLunarLash'>DarkLunarLash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunarLash/pseuds/DarkLunarLash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble for Sabby's time growing up in a lab + a little slice of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daughter - Relationship, father - Relationship, father and daughter - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Science!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of boots clopping against the floor could be heard echoing through the hallways of the laboratory, the sounds awakening a certain hybrid as she slowly shifted her position on the floor - curled up in an-almost fetal position; her eyes slowly fluttering open as she noticed the tall irken in a lab coat kneel down in front of the cell and pushed a bowl into her residence. Slowly, the hybrid sits up and walks over to the dish to see what it contained: Fresh Krok Berries, Cress Fruit, and Rose Buns. Which is what Jade made for Change himself, the rose buns at least. They were like little steamed buns, but rose colored - and the food within those little gooey succulent packets were diced up fruits of different kinds... At least, alien fruits of course. Raising her head up as she sniffed at the foods that the receptacle contained. The hybrid so desperately craved meat, but where else was she supposed to get it? This scientist who gave her the most respect was still researching what DNA was infused with hers. It was a tiring job, sending out explorers to explore a number of different wildlife on other planets. The hybrid lets out a purr at the friendly researcher before dragging the little dish of food further into her cell and began eating. She was still small, but she was aging quite well. Exactly how a healthy young irken should grow.</p><p>Suddenly, the taller irken got a call through his communicator in his PAK, answering it quickly. "You may speak." He said into it as another voice rang from it, "Mr. Chadge, sir, we may of found the creature your little friend is a hybrid of. We'll be collecting a DNA sample of it shortly and sending it your way." Chadge grinned to this, "Excellent! Don't let anything damage that valuable blood sample, Silas! I am counting on you to deliver it safely." Silas, the irken on the other side of the galaxy replied. "Yes sir!" Before the short call ended, and he glanced back over to the ravenously eating irken hybrid. "Oh, Sorb. This is wonderful news. Once I get that sample I can finally see what you are part of! It's only just a matter of time, my girl." Sorb didn't seem to care much as her attention was all on that food, the squish of the diced fruit in the little rose bun was satisfying but sweet, something she was growing bored of. All this sweet food, drove her nuts. But at least she got food and liquids to survive, she can't argue with that. It's been boring here, her only company has been these random stuffed dolls which don't last her too long, the boredom results her in chewing on them and tearing them up, even pulling the little stuffing's out of the doll itself. Her only other living company, was this irken scientist, Chadge. And he gave off quite the fatherly appearance to our growing hybrid, known as Sorb Rir.<br/>
It's been months since she was being monitored in this lab, it's been hectic; being treated like a wild animal by the rest of the members and looked at like she was some kind of horrible monster, it hurt her feelings sure, cause around this time; she had developed more irken behaviors and not acting like a hyperactive puppy anymore. She was maturing. More months had passed before Chadge finally got her spliced DNA a match and the just so happened to be DNA of the creature called a Lupuinax, in which, Chadge reads more on to learn more about his little hybrid friend, or shall we say, his little hybrid daughter at this point. The two had formed this family-bond unlike the other irkens that turned away and shunned her for her strange appearance. It made her feel happy, knowing that there will be some irkens out there who will accept her despite her strange genetic code, but disappointed and shunned by all the rest of them. But the craving for flesh and meat got stronger and stronger up to the day where she was finally released from the lab to come face-to-face with the world outside of a cold cell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>